


my little one

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: I am not a stronger person. I cannot take that sh*t anymore.
Relationships: Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	my little one

ถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อนก็คงจะดีกว่านี้ ...

"Russkaya" เสียงหนึ่งเอ่ยขึ้น เจ้าของชื่อหยุดฝีเท้าแล้วหันกลับไปหาในทันที

"..." เยเลน่า เมื่อหันกลับไปเห็น ได้แต่นิ่งอึ้ง "กลับมาทำไม นาตาเลีย..." เธอถาม 

เธอเงียบ

"พี่ไม่ไปได้มั้ย" เยเลน่าถามนาตาเลียที่กำลังเก็บของอยู่

"ไม่ได้สิ มันเป็นหน้าที่นะ แล้ววันหนึ่งเราก็ต้องเป็นแบบพี่เหมือนกัน ต้องจากคนที่เรารู้จัก คนที่เรารัก ไปทำหน้าที่ของเราเอง" นาตาเลียบอก แม้จะเป็นการปลอบที่ดูเศร้าสร้อยก็ตาม

"หนูไปตอนนี้กับพี่เลยได้มั้ย" เยเลน่าถาม

"ไม่ได้หรอกยัยหนู หนูต้องฝึกก่อนนะ พี่สัญญาว่าจะเขียนจดหมายกลับมาหาเราบ่อยๆ ไม่ให้เราเหงาเลยนะ" นาตาเลียวางมือจากการเก็บของแล้วจึงเดินไปกุมมือเยเลน่าพร้อมกับให้สัญญา

แต่สัญญานั้นไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นจริง ...

"กลับมาหาเธอไง ยัยเด็ก" นาตาชาตอบ แม้ผู้คนบนถนนจะขวักไขว่ และฝนก็กำลังเริ่มโปรยลงมาแล้ว แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เยเลน่าขยับเลยแม้แต่น้อย เธอยังคงชะงักกับสิ่งที่เธอพบในวันนี้ และเมื่อนาตาชาเดินเข้าไปหาใกล้ๆ ก็พบว่าเยเลน่าหายไปกับฝูงชนเสียแล้ว

ทางฝั่งเยเลน่าที่พยายามหนีจากการพบกับนาตาชาโดยบังเอิญนั้นก็มาหลบมุมบริเวณข้างอพาร์ตเมนต์ของตัวเอง เธอตัดสินใจที่จะจัดการกับความรู้สึกของตัวเองกับอีกฝ่าย และทำทีว่าไม่สนใจ เพื่อตัดปัญหาในระยะสั้น แต่นั่นก็ดูเหมือนจะไม่ช่วยอะไรเลย เธอรู้ดีว่าอย่างไรก็ตาม นาตาชาก็จะจากไปเช่นเดิม แม้ครั้งนี้จะเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบเจ็ดปีก็ตาม เยเลน่าไม่เคยคิดที่จะตามหานาตาชาตั้งแต่วันที่ทาง Red Room ประกาศถอดนาตาชาออกจากการเป็นสมาชิกและแจ้งว่าเธอเป็นปฏิปักษ์ต่อองค์กรและประเทศแม่อย่างรัสเซียอีกด้วย นอกจากการประกาศในครั้งนั้น ทำให้ความคาดหวังและแรงกดดันของนาตาชานั้นตกมาอยู่ที่เยเลน่า ทุกคนคาดหวังให้เธอเป็นเหมือนนาตาชา — The First Black Widow จะเป็นในเรื่องของคะแนนการทดสอบทั้งภาคทฤษฎีและภาคปฏิบัติ การลงสถานที่จริง ไปจนถึงการปฏิบัติภารกิจ นั่นเป็นแรงกดดันอันมหาศาลเกินกว่าที่เด็กอายุ 15 ในคราวนั้นจะรับไหว

นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ สายลับจาก S.H.I.E.L.D. เธอแปรพักตร์จากประเทศแม่อย่างรัสเซียเข้ากับองค์กรนี้ (The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division) หลังจากนั้น เธอก็ต้องใช้ชีวิตอย่างหลบหนี เพื่อหลีกหนีจากปัญหาที่ประเทศแม่ของเธอจะเข้ามาจัดการ เธอเคยเกือบโดนนักฆ่าจากรัสเซียที่ทาง Red Room ส่งมาลอบฆ่าเธอเมื่อเธอเดินทางไปยังโรมาเนีย ขณะที่กำลังไปหาเยเลน่า เบโลว่า เพราะในตอนนั้นเธอต้องการที่จะพูดคุยและเตือนอีกฝ่าย แต่ไม่ทันการณ์ เยเลน่าถูกส่งไปปฏิบัติภารกิจและครอบครัวของเธอถูกย้ายไปยังที่อยู่อาศัยใหม่ ทำให้ที่นั่นเป็นกับดักสำหรับนาตาชา เคราะห์ดีที่คราวนั้น Hawkeye — คลินต์ บาร์ตัน เดินทางไปด้วย ไม่เช่นนั้นเธอก็คงจะไม่รอดกลับมาอย่างแน่นอน

หลังจากที่เยเลน่าตัดสินใจได้แล้วว่าการหลบหนีและหนีหน้านั้นไม่ช่วยให้อะไรดีขึ้นมา และนาตาชาก็ยังคงติดตามเธอต่อไปอย่างไม่ลดละ ก็ทำให้เยเลน่าเขียนจดหมายขึ้นมาหนึ่งฉบับด้วยการเขียนที่มีเฉพาะเธอและนาตาชาเท่านั้นที่จะอ่านมันได้ นาตาชาเคยสอนเทคนิคนี้กับเยเลน่าในช่วงที่เธอต้องฝึกหนักและไม่มีเวลาให้กับใครเลย เพื่อให้เธอและเยเลน่าได้สื่อสารกันตามที่พวกเธอต้องการ ขณะที่เยเลน่ากำลังเขียนจดหมายขึ้นมาอยู่นั้น เสียงเคาะประตูก็ดังขึ้นมา เธอคว้าปืนที่อยู่ใกล้ตัวแล้วไปซ่อนตัวอยู่ด้านหลังของประตูห้องครัว ในจุดนั้นสามารถมองเห็นกระจกที่สะท้อนประตูทางเข้าได้อย่างง่ายดาย 

"ฉันรู้ว่าคุณอยู่ข้างนอกนั่น" เยเลน่าเป็นฝ่ายที่เอ่ยขึ้นก่อน

"ฉันก็รู้ว่าเธอรู้ว่าฉันอยู่ด้านนอก" เสียงอันคุ้นหูตอบกลับมา นาตาเลีย อเลียนอฟน่า หรือนาตาชา โรมานอฟ นั่นเอง และหลังจากสิ้นคำตอบของนาตาชา เยเลน่าปรี่เข้าไปหา จ่อปืนเผชิญหน้ากับอีกฝ่าย ปืนที่ถือจ่อทั้งคู่นั้นถูกผลักออกไปให้ไกล แลกหมัดใส่กันราวกับการฝึกซ้อมจริง นาตาชาเบาแรงเพราะไม่อยากที่จะทำร้ายอีกฝ่าย ส่วนเยเลน่านั้นเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ที่พร้อมทำลายทุกสิ่งก็จัดการเหวี่ยงนาตาชาเข้าผนัง สุดท้ายจบลงด้วยการที่เยเลน่าหอบเหนื่อยพร้อมกับน้ำตาที่พรั่งพรูออกมา

"คุณกลับมาทำไม" เยเลน่าถาม

"พี่คิดถึงเธอ" นาตาชาตอบ คราวนี้เธอไม่ยอมปล่อยโอกาสให้หลุดมืออีกครั้ง

"ไม่ คุณไม่เคย ... คุณไม่มีทางที่จะกลับมาเพราะเรื่องแค่นี้อย่างแน่นอน"

วันแรกที่เยเลน่าเข้ามาใน Red Room เธอถูกส่งตัวเข้ามาพร้อมกับเด็กสาวคนอื่นๆ เยเลน่าไม่รู้จักใคร แม้เด็กสาวเหล่านั้นจะเริ่มทำความรู้จักกันและกันไปเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว เยเลน่าถูกปลูกฝังและถูกฝึกมาก่อนหน้านี้ และพวกเขาบอกเธอว่าไม่ควรที่จะไปทำความรู้จักใครในนั้น และให้มองว่าเป็นศัตรูที่พร้อมจะฆ่าเธอได้ทุกเมื่อ เมื่อเข้าไปในสถาบัน นาตาเลีย อเลียนอฟน่า เป็นหนึ่งในรุ่นพี่ที่ได้รับหน้าที่ดูแลรุ่นน้องที่เพิ่งเข้ามาใหม่ นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่ทั้งคู่พบกัน

อาจบอกได้ว่าในวันที่นาตาเลียเข้ามาให้คำแนะนำเยเลน่าในการฝึกต่างๆ นั้น ทำให้ทั้งคู่สนิทกันมากขึ้น และแลกเปลี่ยนความรู้ในแขนงต่างๆ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นการฝึกบัลเลต์ การต่อสู้ประชิดตัว การปลดอาวุธ ไปจนถึงความสัมพันธ์ส่วนตัวในด้านต่างๆ ทั้งคู่ใช้เวลาด้วยกันมากขึ้นจนผู้ใหญ่หลายๆ คนวาดฝันว่าเยเลน่าจะต้องเป็นท็อปของรุ่นได้ไม่ต่างกับนาตาเลีย ที่เป็นท็อปของรุ่น และท็อปของสถาบัน

"พี่มาเพื่อพบเธอโดยเฉพาะ และไม่มีสาเหตุอื่นให้แก้ตัว เพราะพี่ต้องการเธอ พี่อยากให้เธอย้ายไปอยู่กับเรา" นาตาชาตอบ

"คุณหนีไปและทิ้งคนอื่นเอาไว้ข้างหลังเนี่ยนะ โดยเฉพาะฉัน คนที่คุณบอกว่าแคร์นักแคร์หนา คุณทิ้งให้เราเผชิญหน้ากับนรกบนดิน สิ่งที่คนบนสวรรค์ชั้นฟ้าอย่างคุณไม่ต้องพบเจอ ตั้งแต่วันที่คุณจากไป พวกนั้นบังคับให้เราฝึกตลอดยี่สิบชั่วโมง หลายคนล้มป่วยและถูกส่งไปสังหาร ฉันต้องหาทางรอดเพื่อยืนหยัดและลบล้างความผิดที่คุณทำ และคุณตัดสินใจที่จะมาบอกฉันในวันนี้ว่าให้หนีไปกับคุณเนี่ยนะ แม้ว่าสถาบันจะถูกปิดไปแล้วก็จริง แต่คุณไม่รู้หรอกว่าคนพวกนั้นเขาเตรียมที่จะทำอะไรไว้บ้าง" เยเลน่าตอบ เธอปาดน้ำตาทิ้งอย่างไว และไม่ต้องการให้ใครเห็นทั้งนั้น นาตาชาเห็นแต่ไม่อาจที่จะเอื้อมมือไปปาดน้ำตาให้กับเยเลน่าเหมือนในวัยเยาว์นั้นได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว

"เยเลน่า ฟังนะ ตอนนี้ไม่มีใครมาทำร้ายเธอได้อีกแล้ว พี่จะอยู่เคียงข้างเธอตลอดไป แม้ในวันที่เธอคิดจะหันหลังให้กับพี่ก็ตาม พี่อยากให้เราไปอยู่ด้วยกันเหมือนเดิม เธอจะได้มีชีวิตที่ดี ชีวิตที่ไม่ต้องเสี่ยง และได้เป็นตัวของตัวเองอย่างเต็มที่" นาตาชาบอก

"อย่าเลยนาตาเลีย ฉันไม่สามารถทนฟังคำพูดลอยลมของคุณได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว คุณบอกว่าชีวิตที่ไม่ต้องเสี่ยงงั้นหรือ ไม่มีทาง คุณถามตัวเองก่อนดีกว่าว่าคุณน่ะเสี่ยงตายมากี่ครั้งแล้ว มันไม่ต่างกับการอยู่กับประเทศแม่ของคุณหรอกนะ นาตาเลีย คุณมันก็แค่คนขี้ขลาดที่หนีจากสิ่งที่คุณกลัว ไปเผชิญความกลัวใหม่ที่นั่น คุณกับฉันมันก็คือเศษเสี้ยวที่พวกเขาทิ้งเอาไว้และปล่อยให้ตายโดยที่ไม่มีใครเหลียวแล" เยเลน่าสะอื้น เธอไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมตัวเองถึงเป็นเช่นนี้ เธอพูดทุกสิ่งที่อยู่ในหัว สิ่งที่เธอคิดวนเวียนมาตลอดห้าปี นับจากวันที่นาตาเลียของเธอทรยศองค์กร นาตาชาที่เห็นดังนั้นก็ดึงเยเลน่าเข้ามากอด เยเลน่าหมดหนทางจึงปล่อยให้เธอกอดไปเช่นนั้น เธอเหนื่อยเหลือเกิน เหนื่อยเกินกว่าที่จะพูดหรือผลักอีกฝ่ายออกไป เหนื่อยกับการที่จะต้องทนอยู่อย่างนี้ มันเหนื่อย ทรมาน และว้าเหว่

"ไปกับพี่ คราวนี้พี่จะไม่ปล่อยเธอเอาไว้คนเดียวอย่างแน่นอน моя крошка" นาตาชาบอก เธอกอดเยเลน่าและลูบหลังเบาๆ ราวกับเมื่อก่อน ในวันที่เยเลน่าท้อกับการฝึกของตัวเอง นาตาเลียดึงเธอเข้าไปกอดปลอบ มันเป็นความอบอุ่นที่ไม่สามารถอธิบายได้ แต่ทำให้เยเลน่ารู้สึกดีขึ้นได้เสมอ ครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน นาตาชาเช็ดน้ำตาให้กับอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะเอ่ยชวนอีกครั้งหนึ่ง แต่เยเลน่าปฏิเสธ แม้ว่าใจของเธออยากที่จะตามนาตาชาไปมากแค่ไหนก็ตาม

ในวันนี้ เยเลน่าร้องไห้อีกครั้งหนึ่งหลังจากที่มีจดหมายส่งหาเธอ จ่าหน้าจากนาตาชา

моя крошка,

ถ้าเธอได้อ่านจดหมายฉบับนี้ นั่นหมายความว่าเธอกลับมา คนอื่นๆ ได้กลับมา และพี่ได้ทำหน้าที่ของพี่เรียบร้อยแล้ว

พี่หวังอย่างสุดหัวใจว่าเธอจะได้มาใช้ชีวิตกับพี่ในช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ พี่อยากให้เธอมีความสุขเสมอมา อยากให้เธอได้ใช้ชีวิตในแบบที่เธอควรจะเป็น เธอเป็นคนที่มีความสามารถและพี่เชื่อเสมอว่าเธอจะเป็นอะไรก็ตามที่เธออยากจะเป็น แต่ถ้าเธอยังดึงดันที่จะเดินเส้นทางนี้ เส้นทางที่พี่เป็น ไม่สิ เคยเป็น พี่ก็หวังว่าเธอจะเลือกเส้นทางที่มันถูกต้องที่สุด และตำแหน่งของพี่ที่นี่ก็ยังเปิดรับเธออยู่เสมอ

พี่เคยกลัวกับความตาย การจากไปโดยที่ไม่ได้บอกลา หรือไม่ได้ใช้ชีวิตในแบบที่ตัวเองต้องการ แต่ในวันที่พี่ไม่เหลือใครสักคน แม้กระทั่งเธอ นั่นทำให้พี่คิดได้ว่า พี่จะต้องทำทุกวิถีทางเพื่อให้เธอกลับมา พี่ไม่สามารถใช้ชีวิตอยู่ได้หากเธอตายไป ชีวิตของพี่ที่ไม่หลงเหลือใคร คือชีวิตที่เปล่าเปลี่ยวและสิ้นหวัง แม้ครอบครัวของพี่นี่ที่จะทำให้พี่รู้สึกมีชีวิตชีวาขึ้นมาได้บ้าง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้พี่รู้สึกได้เช่นเดิม เหมือนกับชีวิตที่มีเธออยู่ด้วย และพี่คิดว่าในวันนี้พี่ทำสำเร็จแล้ว ไม่ต้องร้องไห้เสียใจถ้าเธอจะไม่ได้พบกับพี่อีกครั้ง พี่ยังอยู่กับเธอเสมอ แม้ในวันที่เราไกลจากกัน

PS. หวังว่าเธอจะไม่โกรธที่เสื้อแจ็กเกตของเธอจะพังไปแล้วนะ

Я люблю тебя всем сердцем,

N.


End file.
